octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Operation Cooperation
When Shellington and Kwazii crash the Gup-D and the Gup-B after Kwazii tries to teach Shellington how to drive, they team up with a moray eel and a grouper fish to pick up the pieces and repair the Gups. Summary 'A driving lesson' Shellington and Kwazii meet up in the middle of the night in the Octopod's hallways. Kwazii wants to teach Shellington "everything he knows" about driving a GUP, so that Shellington can surprise the other Octonauts with his new skills. After almost waking Tweak on their way to the launch bay, Kwazii and Shellington manage to leave the Octopod in GUPs B and D. Now outside, Shellington is impressed by Kwazii's driving ability, but has trouble copying his moves. Kwazii tells Shellington to try again and drive exactly as he does, but accidentally crashes the GUP-B after narrowly missing a rock. Shellington, taking Kwazii's advice too literally, promptly crashes the GUP-D into the ground. 'The broken GUPs' Kwazii remarks that the GUPs were not really damaged by the crashes, but they completely fall apart as soon as he says this. Shellington suggests sounding the Octo Alert, but Kwazii decides they should try to fix them themselves. Shellington is doubtful, but Kwazii reassures him with a variant of Tweak's catchphrase: "We'll have these GUPs fixed up faster than you can say... batcha scratchy catchy cat paws!" Although all the GUPs' parts are scattered across the reef, Kwazii manages to find the GUP-B's steering wheel, but it is stuck in a moray eel's mouth. It explains that being a moray eel, it has no choice but to swallow the steering wheel, even though it does not want to. So the two Octonauts use their strength to pull it out of the eel's mouth. The moray eel introduces itself as Murray. After some explanations, Shellington decides to make a list of all the missing parts. 'Operation Cooperation' Murray looks at the list and tells the Octonauts that they will need to work together to find all the parts. He summons a grouper fish named Trouper, two other grouper fish, and two other moray eels. After some persuasion in the form of some fish biscuits, they all decide to help Kwazii and Shellington to find all the parts, thus beginning what Kwazii calls Operation Cooperation. Murray and Trouper explain that they use symbiosis to find food around the reef, and they will use this same method to find the GUP parts. After a montage of Shellington, Kwazii and the fish finding most of the parts, Shellington realises that Tweak's spring is still missing. Kwazii says they can't leave without it, and they will have to hurry as it is almost morning. Trouper and Murray reveal that they have seen it, but it is stuck in a rock covered with stinging anemones. Kwazii then creates a makeshift tool so they can reach for it, and manages to get it loose, but it almost flies directly into the mouth of a giant clam. Shellington manages to save it just in time, showing another example of cooperation as Murray and Trouper watch admiringly. After successfully repairing the GUPs, the pair say goodbye to the grouper fish and moray eels, and head home. 'Tweak's wrath' Tweak has woken up early and views the two Octonauts with suspicion upon their return. Shellington nervously explains that the GUPs are in perfect condition, but Kwazii emerges from the GUP-B holding its steering wheel in his paws. Then suddenly the GUP-D starts to eject carrots randomly, and sinks to the bottom of the launch bay's tank. One of the carrots hits the Octo Alert button, and Captain Barnacles, Dashi, Peso, and Tunip rush to the scene. Barnacles asks what he missed, but Tweak tells him not to worry; she will fix the GUPs in no time. Tweak then winks at the viewers. Creature Reports ￼Murray Trouper Trivia Oddly, Professor Inkling is not in this episode. Category:Season 4 Category:Gup-D Category:Episodes starring Shellington Category:Episodes starring Kwazii Category:Eels